grandmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
Pay Checks
Pay Checks If Fukare's level is at a certain point, you will be paid X amount of money per minute. Lv.0 - $0 Lv.1 - $10 per minute Lv.2 - $15 per minute Lv.3 - $20 per minute Lv.4 - $25 per minute Lv.5 - $30 per minute + $250 for reaching lv.05 Lv.6 - $40 per minute Lv.7 - $50 per minute Lv.8 - $75 per minute Lv.9 - $100 per minute Lv.10 - $125 per minute + $1000 for reaching lv.10 Lv.11 - $150 per minute Lv.12 - $175 per minute Lv.13 - $200 per minute Lv.14 - $225 per minute Lv.15 - $250 per minute + $500 for reaching lv.15 Lv.16 - $275 per minute Lv.17 - $300 per minute Lv.18 - $325 per minute Lv.19 - $350 per minute Lv.20 - $400 per minute + $5000 for reaching lv.20 Lv.21 - $440 per minute Lv.22 - $480 per minute Lv.23 - $520 per minute Lv.24 - $560 per minute Lv.25 - $600 per minute + $2500 for reaching lv.25 Lv.26 - $650 per minute Lv.27 - $700 per minute Lv.28 - $750 per minute Lv.29 - $800 per minute Lv.30 - $900 per minute + $10,000 for reaching lv.30 Lv.31 - $960 per minute Lv.32 - $1020 per minute Lv.33 - $1080 per minute Lv.34 - $1140 per minute Lv.35 - $1200 per minute + $7,500 for reaching lv.35 Lv.36 - $1270 per minute Lv.37 - $1340 per minute Lv.38 - $1410 per minute Lv.39 - $1480 per minute Lv.40 - $1550 per minute + $25,000 for reaching lv.40 Lv.41 - $1630 per minute Lv.42 - $1710 per minute Lv.43 - $1790 per minute Lv.44 - $1870 per minute Lv.45 - $1950 per minute + $12,500 for reaching lv.45 Lv.46 - $2100 per minute Lv.47 - $2200 per minute Lv.48 - $2300 per minute Lv.49 - $2400 per minute Lv.50 - $2500 per minute + $50,000 for reaching lv.50 Lv.51 - $5,000 for reaching Lv.52 - $5,000 for reaching Lv.53 - $5,000 for reaching Lv.54 - $5,000 for reaching Lv.55 - $12,500 for reaching Lv.56 - $7,500 for reaching Lv.57 - $7,500 for reaching Lv.58 - $7,500 for reaching Lv.59 - $7,500 for reaching Lv.60 - $60,000 for reaching Lv.61 - $10,000 for reaching Lv.62 - $10,000 for reaching Lv.63 - $10,000 for reaching Lv.64 - $10,000 for reaching Lv.65 - $22,500 for reaching Lv.66 - $12,500 for reaching Lv.67 - $12,500 for reaching Lv.68 - $12,500 for reaching Lv.69 - $12,500 for reaching Lv.70 - $75,000 for reaching Lv.71 - $15,000 for reaching Lv.72 - $15,500 for reaching Lv.73 - $16,000 for reaching Lv.74 - $16,500 for reaching Lv.75 - $35,500 for reaching Lv.76 - $17,500 for reaching Lv.77 - $18,000 for reaching Lv.78 - $19,000 for reaching Lv.79 - $20,000 for reaching Lv.80 - $100,000 for reaching Lv.81 - $21,000 for reaching Lv.82 - $22,000 for reaching Lv.83 - $23,000 for reaching Lv.84 - $24,000 for reaching Lv.85 - $50,000 for reaching Lv.86 - $26,000 for reaching Lv.87 - $27,000 for reaching Lv.88 - $28,000 for reaching Lv.89 - $29,000 for reaching Lv.90 - $200,000 for reaching Lv.91 - $32k for reaching Lv.92 - $34k for reaching Lv.93 - $36k for reaching Lv.94 - $38k for reaching Lv.95 - $80k for reaching Lv.96 - $42k for reaching Lv.97 - $44k for reaching Lv.98 - $46k for reaching Lv.99 - $500k for reaching This is only money in the game, I'm not actually going to give you money. Category:Grandmaster